


Control

by VampyrePrince



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mild Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyrePrince/pseuds/VampyrePrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock haven't been dating long, but the doctor finds out that Sherlock is quite the nymphomaniac and decides to try out an experiment. Said experiment involves a mirror and a bit of a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> I was browsing the, erm, more nsfw side of Tumblr and came across the mirror sex thing, which is something I've always found to be really, really hot. So once again I've fit John and Sherlock into one of my many fantasies.

“Inform me again why _I_ am the one on my hands and knees?”

“Because, Sherlock...” John tried to hide a smile as he leaned over Sherlock's naked body, grabbing a fistful of dark brown hair and tugging it back. The form below him shuddered and gasped at the pain. “... I love seeing you make those faces.”

“Let go, John!” The detective drew in a sharp breath as John chuckled and pressed his front to Sherlock's back, nipping at the detective's shoulder. “Damn it!”

“Look at the mirror.” John pushed Sherlock's head back down to face the full-length mirror in front of them. It had been a recent purchase on John's part specifically for this purpose, and the doctor was very quickly finding the idea one that he and his currently very flustered flat mate would have to experiment with more often. “Go on, you know you want to.” Sherlock shut his eyes tightly in defiance, clenching his teeth as he attempted to buck up against John's jean-clad hips in protest. This only caused the grip on his hair to grow tight once more, and he moaned at the white hot pain that shot over his scalp.

“John Watson you will be a lucky man if I don't skin you alive after this.”

“It isn't that difficult, just look in front of you. I want you to see what you look like.” The doctor loosened his grip on the brown curls and ran his hand down to Sherlock's jaw, where he drew his fingers across in a featherlight touch for comfort. “I won't touch your hair anymore if you do.” The detective groaned in frustration before finally resigning to his fate. He turned his head to face directly in front of himself, then slowly opened his eyes and flushed at the sight before him. He was balanced on all fours completely naked at the end of his king-sized bed, John clad in only his jeans as he knelt behind the taller man, one hand still resting on Sherlock's jaw and the other placed against a bony hip. John smiled as their eyes met and gently rocked his hips against Sherlock's backside. “God you look so beautiful like this.”

“This is repulsive. Why can't we just do it like we normally would go about it.” Despite the irritation in Sherlock's voice, his pupils were dilated and he was pressing back against John's erection through his jeans. It was always like Sherlock to put up a fight when they tried anything new, and this was no exception to the rule. The detective had been suspicious from the beginning, his genius once again raising alarms that something was definitely up and he wasn't going to like it.

*

_One hour earlier..._

_“John, why is there a large mirror against my wall?” The shuffling of feet could be heard approaching Sherlock's bedroom, John being cautious and most likely a bit nervous. No direct response to the question could only mean he was obviously up to something as well. Hmmmm._

_“Oh, that?” John smiled and snuck up behind Sherlock to stand on his tip-toes, peering over the taller man's shoulders. “I thought you could use a larger mirror. You know, so you can see yourself while you're dressing.” The detective quirked an eyebrow._

_“I believe I do just fine without one.”_

_“Everybody's got one now-a-days. It's sort of one of those things you just have lying about, just in case you need it. You never know.” Sherlock approached the mirror and eyed it suspiciously, observing the polished black wood around the frame._

_“Don't be daft, John. I'm not 'everybody'.” The doctor sighed and approached Sherlock, leaning into his back and wrapping his arms around the thinner form._

_“I was just trying to do something nice. We haven't really gotten any gifts for each other since we've started dating, so... So I wanted to get you something useful.” He chuckled as he nuzzled his boyfriend's warm back. “Besides, I doubt getting you flowers would have gotten me anywhere. You'd just experiment on them and they'd be destroyed within the first few hours of you having received them.” Sherlock stood straight, finally abandoning the mirror and focusing his attentions on John. He spun in the shorter man's arms and drew him in close, ruffling the short blonde hair now resting against his chest._

_“You can't fool me, John. I know you're up to something, but I will let it go for now.” He dipped his head down to capture the doctor's lips, engaging them in a slow, sensual kiss before looking into a pair of wanting blue eyes. “You are right. Flowers would have been a terrible idea.” John smiled and kissed Sherlock once more before pulling away and checking the time._

_“It's nearly time for dinner. We still have some left-overs from Mrs. Hudson, want me to heat those up?”_

_“I suppose informing you of my lack of appetite will do any good.”_

_“Nope.” The detective smiled and made his way back out into the living room._

_“It will do, then.”_

*

Sherlock closed his eyes and his jaw went slack as he felt a warm hand wrap around his fully erect cock. He drew in a breath and held it in anticipation at what was to come next, but when nothing happened he made an impatient noise and rocked back against John's hips. The grip around his erection loosened and he bucked forward. “Eyes open, Sherlock.”

“John, please.”

“No. Eyes open or nothing. It would defeat the purpose.” The detective growled in anger before opening his eyes once more to look in the mirror. He was instantly rewarded with a firm grip around his cock, and he tried his hardest to keep his eyes focused. He licked his dry lips and dropped his gaze to the hand now moving between his legs, his stomach clenching in response as a powerful rush of arousal erased the last bit of fight remaining in his body. He looked positively debauched in his position, just watching himself as he slowly unraveled beneath the man above him. He began to moan as he felt John's cock pressing hard against his arse.

“J-John..”

“God, look at you. You love watching yourself don't you?” The doctor stopped his administrations to lean back and unfasten his belt. “Who would have guessed that Sherlock Holmes was such a nymphomaniac?”

“I'm not a nymphomaniac!” 

“Fuck if you aren't. Look at yourself. You're already soiling the sheets.” Sherlock felt a stab of shame as he focused back on the mirror and saw a string of pre-cum dripping down onto the duvet. 

“Oh God...” He went to close his eyes but remembered the doctor's warnings, forcing them to stare at the sight before him. John had slid out of his jeans and pants by that point and was quick to notice Sherlock's body as it turned pink, the detective's slender back falling and rising heavily as he panted beneath the man that was causing him this humiliation. 

“Sherlock, look at me.” He did so, and was met with a warm gaze staring back at him through the glass. “I want you to watch as I fuck you. I want you to see all of those wonderful faces that you show me every time I do. You shouldn't be ashamed of that.” Sherlock swallowed hard as he felt one of John's fingers, covered in lube, enter him. His eyelids grew heavy and he gripped the duvet below him tightly in his fists as John stretched him open, then adding another finger soon after to widen him further. His arms began to shake, and they nearly gave out beneath him as he felt the fingers inside of him curve around until they hit his prostate. Waves of electricity shot through his veins and caused his cock to twitch as he moaned loudly into the room, saliva welling up in his mouth as it dropped open. 

Sherlock's body tensed as he felt the fingers slide out of him. “Christ, John. I... I want it.” The doctor smirked and pressed the head of his cock teasingly against Sherlock's entrance.

“What do you want?” 

“Oh for fucksake, do we have to do this again?” The detective's face twisted into pleasure as John wrapped his fingers around his erection. 

“I like hearing you say it.” The doctor pushed his hips forward a bit harder and increased the speed of his hand on Sherlock's cock. 

“I... _Oh_... I want you to fuck me.” He whimpered, his body nearly falling forward as John pushed slowly into him. His back arched as John's hand moved from his cock up his throat to curl gently around his neck in an act of possession, Sherlock tilting his chin up slightly but not enough to where he still couldn't watch as his body bucked forward with John's thrusts. He moaned shamelessly into the quiet room, the only other sound being the sharp slapping of their bare skin against skin as they connected again and again. Their eyes met in the mirror as their bodies began to perspire, and Sherlock felt himself on the edge of his orgasm, desperately wanting to come as John watched his reflection. He was so vulnerable like this, so bare and unhinged in that piece of glass that was staring right back at him with his own eyes. 

“Sherlock, touch yourself. Come for me.” The detective braced himself on one arm and reached between his legs, smoothing his palm over the slick head of his cock and then wrapping his fingers around the shaft, pumping it with quick, impatient strokes as he felt the butterflies rush into his stomach. 

“John... I'm... I''m...” Sherlock's eyes shut involuntarily and his head drooped down as John released his throat, seed spilling out in spurts over the duvet beneath them mixed with the strand of drool seeping from Sherlock's open mouth.

“Oh _fuck_ Sherlock.” John thrust in one last time, coming deep in Sherlock's arse as the detective lifted his head to watch the look of bliss on John's face.

*

Sherlock felt his eyelids closing as he laid facing John, his arm drooped lazily around the doctor's middle. They had washed up in the shower earlier, Sherlock going in by himself much to John's disappointment (“ _I should be cutting you off completely after_ that. _You can clean yourself_ ”). After Sherlock had gotten over his fit, however, he managed to remain calm enough to crawl into bed beside John, both of them too lazy to put on pajamas. 

“So... bad experiment, then?” John bit his lip nervously in anticipation of another of Sherlock's verbally abusive responses, but relaxed when none came. 

“If we are to ever perform this experiment again, I would rather be the one in control of the proceedings.” He yawned and stretched his legs out as John sighed in relief. 

“Well, that's only fair I suppose. So you're not cutting me off?” Sherlock narrowed his eyes and remained silent, staring at John with clear agitation. “Oh come on, Sherlock.”

“... No, I won't be cutting you off. You will inform me of all future experiments, however.”

“Alright, I'll do that.” A sly smile crossed the doctor's face as his hand crept over Sherlock's stomach and onto his thigh where he squeezed affectionately. “You did enjoy yourself though. God, just thinking about that orgasm face almost gets me going again.” Sherlock huffed and pushed John's hand away, then rolled over onto his side with his back turned.

“I would rather delete it completely from my mind.”

“It was really sexy, you know.” John ghosted his fingers along Sherlock's arm and up his neck, then across his cheek to those beautiful heart-shaped lips. “I could stare at that face all day. All of those beautiful faces you make. And you know something?” A sigh, then a grunt in response. “It makes me love you that much more.” Sherlock moaned (“ _Oh God, John_ ”) and rolled his eyes, then flipped back around and brought their lips together in a kiss. What was meant to be a short peck turned into nibbles and battles for dominance, Sherlock finally biting down on John's tongue a bit too roughly causing the doctor to flinch back. He chuckled at John's expression and ruffled his short blonde hair.

“Next time I will be the one making you crumble beneath me.”


End file.
